Evangelion 40: Me niego a huir
by Turambar18
Summary: Shinji murió. Rei fue condenada culpable.Algo no cuadra para Misato, y decide indagar, mientras que descubre algo que bien podría cambiar el mundo. Mal summary, pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Me niego a huir

Prologo

-¡Mayor Katsuragi!Vaya al puente de mando de inmediato. - dijo la voz de los interfonos.

Misato suspiró cansadamente y emprendió el camino hacía el puente de mando. Se alisó su tipico uniforme, mientras veía a una Asuka enrabietada con los informaticos de Nerv porque la serie Evangelion todavía no estaba preparada.

-Capitana Shikinami, desde las unidades 72 hasta la 87 estan al noventa por ciento de producción...

-¡Me da igual!Falta el último angel por venir y la única piloto operativa soy yo. Cuanto antes acaben con el Dummy Sistem mejor. No permitiré que ningún angel llegué hasta nosotros.

Misato ignoró las miradas suplicantes de los informaticos de Nerv y continuó hacia donde la habían mandado llegar.

-Mayor Katsuragi. - pronunció Gendo Ikari.

-¿Si, Comandante?

-Es hora de que hable con la reclusa. Veamos si desea colaborar esta vez.

Misato ahogó una mueca de resignación y un deje de desden. ¿Colaborar? Nadie podía sacarle mas que una palabra desde hacía cuatro años.

Ritsuko le palmeó la espalda en un gesto que indicaba cautela. Kaji la miró sonriente por fuera, mas se advertía la seriedad en sus ojos. No desafiar al Comandante Ikari era la consigna. No si querías vivir.

Ella emprendió al camino por los oscuros pasillos de Nerv, hasta llegar a la planta mas baja, pero del lado contrario al Dogma Terminal.

En una habitación oscura, dos hombres con armas custodiaban una jaula, pues de otra forma no se podía llamar al habitaculo enrejado que servía como contenedor del ser que allí dentro habitaba, con los brazos y las rodillas apretados junto al cuerpo.

-Rei. - llamó Misato suavemente.

La chica de pelo indigo levanto la cabeza y Misato se estremeció tal y como hacía cada vez que la veía. Sus ojos rojos, antaño calmados y frios habían adquirido un nuevo nivel. En ellos no habías mas que muerte y deseperación. Desde que el faltaba.

-Rei, ¿me oyes?

Pero Misato solo escuchó los murmullos que ella siempre repitía. La misma palabra una y otra vez que ella abría la boca.

-Shinji...Shinji...

-Rei, Shinji esta muerto. Tu lo mataste. - le recordó Misato amablemente.

De pronto, Misato se quedó sorprendida. Un leve gesto de disconformidad en la cabeza de Rei le llamó la atención. Era la primera señal de emoción que mostraba en cuatro años.

Fue tan rápido que Misato pensó que se lo había imaginado. Despues de todo, Rei no podía negar la evidencia.

Fue hallada en el mirador de Tokio-3, con las manos manchadas de sangre. Sangre que se demostró que era de Shinji, mientras que el comandante la apuntaba con una pistola y le ordenaba que estuviera quieta, por haber matado a su hijo.

El cuerpo de Shinji nunca se había encontrado. Y Rei nunca se había defendido. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando su condición de angel se manifestó. La jaula era para contenerla a ella. Para contener el poderoso campo AT que casi destruye Nerv cuando la busqueda del cuerpo de Shinji se decalró un fracaso.

Misato suspiró de nuevo y se marchó de allí. Presentó su informe al Comandante, mientras Kaji asentía con sequedad y alivio.

Ella se marchó de allí enseguida, con Kaji detrás. Una vez que las cámaras ya no la veían, comenzó a llorar en el pecho del casanova. Lloró porque había perdido a Shinji. Porque había perdido a lo mas parecido a un hijo que jamas había tenido y porque habían perdido toda su vida. Gendo Ikari era el hombre mas poderoso del mundo.

Los EVAs lo avalaban y el seguía esperando. Esperando a que Rei decidiera comenzar el Tercer Impacto. Esperando que reaccionara y que cediera. Todo por culpa de que Ritsuko destruyó a los clones y porque Seelee le había retrasado. Aunque ahora estuvieran destruidos, Seelee le había obligado a ejecutar un plan de emergencia, con lo que salvó lo que pudo. Y ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Misato se dió cuenta de que estaba en el hangar de los Evas. Miró al espacio oscuro donde estaba al gigante morado, que era de Shinji, que nadie mas había pilotado, que nadie había logrado controlar luego de su muerte. El alma de Yui Ikari había abandonado el Eva, reemplazada por el alma de Shinji.

Nuevas lagrimas llegaron a los ojos de la Mayor, limpiadas por Kaji. Ambos rezaban por un milagro. Ambos rezaban por la esperanza. Mas que nada por la esperanza de tener una esperanza.

...

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Cada vez mejor, Nagisa. - murmuró una voz ronca.

-La herida se te cierra. - comentó Nagisa sin alegría. Luego miró directamente al hombre que estaba acostado. - ¿Te duele Laziel? - dijo presionando en el estomago, donde había sido herido.

-No. Es una suave cosquilleo.

-Menos mal. Cuando te desperte del coma, creí que no volverías a ser tu mismo.

-Y en cierto mado no lo soy. Shinji Ikari en verdad murió.

-En verdad lo hizo. Aunque yo no diría morir. Diría evolucionar.

-Temí que fuera demasiado tarde para saber quien era. - respondió Laziel desde la oscuridad. Se puso en pie de un brinco, con gran agilidad. - Es hora de regresar. La hora de Rei esta cerca.

-¿Que harás, hermano? - preguntó Kaworu o Tabris, mejor dicho.

El sol salió en ese momento, iluminando la pequeña cabaña situada en lo alto de una colina, protegida por un frondoso bosque, iluminando la cara de Laziel.

Este sonreía.

-Vengarme. -respondió Laziel o mejor dicho: Shinji Ikari.


	2. Chapter 2

Me niego a huir

Cap.1: Su risa.

-Hikari, me voy a trabajar.

-De acurdo. Ten cuidado, Touji. - dijo una preocupada mujer de pelo castaño. Ella le envolvió con sus brazos en un poderoso gesto de posesión.

-Tranquila, Hikari. Nada me ha pasada en cuatro años en Nerv. ¿Que podría pasarme hoy? - preguntó el con una falsa sonrisa.

Ella se mordió el labio y se paso una mano por la abultada barriga que portaba. No sabía porqué, pero entre vomito y vomito aquella mañana había tenido el presentimiento de que algo importante iba a ocurrir hoy.

Touji se despidió de ella con un beso apasionado y calmado a la vez. Ella solo suspiró antes de volver la cabeza y comenzar con las tareas del hogar. Estaba limpiando el salón cuando reparó en la foto en la foto en la que salían los que Asuka solía llamar los Tres chiflados.

Ella cogió la foto con una sonrisa nostalgica, recordando tiempos mas simples. Kensuke y Touji llevaban a Shinji en brazos luego de la victoria contra Armisael, y este sonreí, profundamente avergonzado, mientras Asuka les miraba con superioridad junto a Hikari y Rei miraba con interes la escena.

No importaba lo que Touji dijera. Ella nunca se creyó del todo que Rei pudiera haber matado a Shinji. Nadie mas parecía recordar que el era la única persona por la cúal ella se preocupaba.

Todo había cambiado desde aquel momento.

Kensuke estaba en prisión por haber iniciado un movimiento revolucionario contra el poder que Nerv ostentaba. Y Touji tambien estaría si no fuera porque Kensuke aguantó todas las torturas y las preguntas sobre quien era su confidente en Nerv.

Asuka era la nueva Misato. Desde que Shinji había muerto, ella había perdido lo que definía como "el baka de su hermano". Así lo catalogo cuando Hikari la encontró borracha en el sofa de la casa de Misato y ella nunca había vuelto a pronunciar otra cosa de el.

Y en cuanto a Rei... el hecho de que no hubiera pronunciado mas que el nombre de Shinji desde que este no estaba no hacía mas que convencerla en sus teorias. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella fuera un angel la había dejado trastocada.

-Supongo que todos cambiamos,¿no? - se preguntó en voz alta ella.

Ella no sabía todavía cuanto.

Nerv, cuartel general.

-Mayor Katsuragi.

-¿Si, Comandante?

-Es hora de que hable con la reclusa. Veamos si quiere colaborar esta vez.

Todos los dias desde hacía cuatro años la misma frase. Todas las veces ella bajaría, Rei no hablaría y ella informaria.

Siempre lo mismo.

Siempre sin esperanza.

Si no hubiera sido por Kaji, se habría suicidado hacía mucho. Si no fuera por el pequeño Himeko, habría perdido toda la fuerza de vivir. Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca quiso ser madre. Como suponer que podría amar tanto a algo tan pequeño.

Por eso no quería que su hijo viviera así. En un mundo sin libertad, sin emociones. Un mundo sin esperanzas.

Llegó a la celda de Rei y ella seguía en la misma postura. Cuatro años así y ella seguía inmutable.

-Rei.

Ella no respondió. La misma palabra, la palabra que ella odiaba que pronunciara, recordandole a su antiguo acogido.

-Shinji...Shinji...Laziel...

Misato abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Laziel?¿Quien es Laziel, Rei?

Pero ella ya volvía a estar en su mundo.

-Shinji...Shinji...Shinji...

Misato suspiró pasandose la mano por la cabeza. Luego se marchó de allí, creyendo que todo había sido un mal sueño, una equivocación.

Y Rei se quedó sola, sin guardias, sin luz. Sin vida.

De pronto, ella abrió los ojos rojos, que parecían ver mas allá de la oscuridad.

-Tabris. - dijo ella con voz clara.

Nagisa avanzó desde las sombras. La cara estaba descompuesta y desencajada.

-¿Estas bien, Ayanami?

-No has venido para saber si estoy bien., Tabris.

Una diminuta sonrisa se hizo presente en Nagisa, que se revolvió el pelo. Luego se acercó un poco mas a la jaula de Rei.

-Necesito ayuda, Ayanami. - dijo serio. Se dejó caer de rodillas hasta estar enfrente a ella. - Laziel, ¿lo notaste no?

Rei afirmó con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo controlar lo que se avecina. Solo tú puedes salvarle.

-¿De qué? ¿De la muerte o de la vida?

-Debe avanzar, Ayanami. Tu sabes tambien como yo que si no lo hace, si no cumple con lo escrito no habrá ninguna esperanza.

-¿Me pides que vuelva a perderlo, Tabris?

-Si todo sale bien, no tendrás porque hacerlo.

Ella se calló. Volvió a su posición original, sin hacer ruido.

-Es raro verte pedir ayuda, Tabris.

-Estoy desesperado. Todos los seres vivos, incluso los angeles estamos atados al destino del chico y yo ya no sé que hacer.

"Aunque me pesé tu eres la única que tiene poder sobre el. Aunque te lo nieges, aunque no lo creas o simplemente el te lo niege, tu y el lo sabeis. Solo tu puedes cambiarle. Solo el pudo cambiarte. Sois un todo, y eso es algo que no entiendo y con lo que no me puedo comparar."

De pronto, se hizo el silencio en la habitación y ella alzó la cabeza. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Ha empezado. Esta vivo de verdad.

/

-Mierda – masculló Touji al ver que se ponía a llover. Corrió unas cuantas calles y se refugió en un portal cercano a su casa.

Con un último sprint, llegó hasta la verja de su casa, la que abrió rápidamente. Luego se fijo en una figura que había parada en su puerta.

La luz del interior de la casa le reflejó el rostro. Touji se quedó inmovil, intentando comprender lo que sucedía.

-¡T...Tú!


	3. Chapter 3

Me niego a huir

Cap.2: Ni vivo ni muerto.

-Mierda – masculló Touji al ver que se ponía a llover. Corrió unas cuantas calles y se refugió en un portal cercano a su casa.

Con un último sprint, llegó hasta la verja de su casa, la que abrió rápidamente. Luego se fijo en una figura que había parada en su puerta.

La luz del interior de la casa le reflejó el rostro. Touji se quedó inmovil, intentando comprender lo que sucedía.

-¡T...Tú!

-Hola, Touji. - dijo un muy calmado Shinji.

-¿Shinji?¿De verdad eres tú?

-El humano conocido como Shinji Ikari es el recipiente de mi cuerpo. En cierto modo soy el, pero... - puso una sonrisa medio triste – no soy el. Mi nombre es Laziel.

-¿Pero que demonios dices, Shinji? - dijo su amigo, mientras le daba un abrazo.

Laziel no le correspondió.

-No soy Shinji Ikari. Soy Laziel, el decimonoveno angel. El angel de la liberación.

Touji se separó unos metros al escuchar esto. Laziel compuso una media sonrisa.

-Tranquilizate Touji Suzuhara. Tu amigo todavía vive, pero no sé muy bien como despertarle. Es lo que intentó averiguar.

-¿Despertarle?

Laziel se pasó una mano por la cabeza, mientras exhalaba un suspiro cansado.

-Yo estuve dentro del humano Shinji Ikari desde que el nació. Desconozco como pasó esto o el porqué de tal decision, pero hace cuatro años recibió heridas de gran magnitud y su conciencia se dilató.

"Yo ocupe el lugar de su conciencia para impedir su muerte y cumplir con el objetivo final que nos fue encomendado."

-Entonces es verdad. - dijo Touji mirandole. - Venís a matarnos. Vas a probocar el tercer impacto.

Laziel sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

-Soy Laziel, el angel de la liberación. No vengo a destruir nada, si no a liberar.

-Pero...los manuscritos... - comenzó confundido Touji.

-Los interpretaron mal, Suzuhara. - afirmó Laziel con seriedad.

-Touji, ¿con quien estas habl...? - preguntó Hikari saliendo por la puerta. Al ver a Shinji, se quedó pálida y se lanzó a sus brazos, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sabía que no estabas muerto, lo sabía, lo sabía...

Rápidamente, Touji la separó de el y Shinji repitió lo que le había dicho a Touji segundos antes. Ella miró alternativamente a ambos y suspiró.

-De igual forma, el tambien esta buscando la manera de que Shinji vuelva, ¿no? - le dijo Hikari a su esposo.

-Eso sería muy beneficioso para ambas partes. - afirmó Laziel.

-¿Porqué? - preguntó Touji, desconfiado.

-Verás, el hecho de que interpretaran mal los rollos del mar muerto, no implica que los angeles no tengamos un objetivo. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros puede decirlo a ningún humano. Es trabajo vuestro el averiguarlo.

-¿Y SEELEE?

-SEELEE nos ayudó cuando descubrieron el verdadero significado de los rollos. Fueron ellos los que destruyeron el dummy sistem de los evas 0, 1 y 2. Por eso no pueden prescindir de Asuka y por eso aún siguen buscando niños para pilotarlos.

Touji se quedó pensativo.

-¿Porqué has venido aqui? A verme a mi, me refiero.

-Por dos razones. La primera es que prepares una evacuación inmediata de la población de la zona y que la efectues en cuanto te lo diga.

-Me juego la vida si hago eso. - protestó el.

-La perderás seguro si no lo haces.

Touji suspiró.

-Esta bien. ¿Y la segunda?

-Para ver si Ikari hacía acto de presencia. Aunque no dió resultado, su conciencia esta enterrada en lo mas profundo de su alma. - Laziel miró a la calle solitaria, escuchando. - Pero tendré que ir a verla a ella para que reaccione, supongo.

-¿Te refieres a ...?

-Ayanami. Es el vinculo mas reconocible que observó en los recuerdos de Ikari.

Laziel puso las manos en los bolsillos y se dió la vuelta.

-Haced lo que os he dicho y no le digais a nadie que he estado aquí. - dijo Laziel, empezando a caminar.

/

-¿Que quieres decir con eso, Ritsuko? - preguntó Misato confundida.

-Te digo exactamente eso, Misato. El campo AT de Rei se ha incrementado un diez por ciento esta noche.

La Mayor Katsuragi miró las camaras de seguridad viendo como Rei estaba de encogida contra la jaula, con el pelo bastante mas largo que hace cuatro años y aún lo suficientemente corto como para ser la viva imagen de Yui Ikari.

-¿Porqué ahora? - susurró Misato marchandose de allí y dejando a Ritsuko y a Maya al cargo de la situación.

La cabeza de la mayor daba vueltas y vueltas, intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo estos últimos dias. La cara de disconformidad de Rei al decir que ella mató a Shinji, el nombre que había pronunciado, su incrementó del campo AT...

Algo sucedía. Algo se había activado y con ello el destino de la humanidad.

-Esta mas cerca de lo que cree, mayor, busque los pergaminos, Seelee lo sabía... - le dijo una voz susurrante a sus espalda.

Se dió la vuelta, justo para ver desde el centro de mando como Kaworu Nagisa se marchaba por la puerta principal de Nerv y le sonreía a ella directamente, a través de la camara.


	4. Chapter 4

Me niego a huir

Cap.3: ¿Que sientes?

-¿Las borró? - pregunto Ritsuko.

Misato asintió con la cabeza, con el semblante serio a mas no poder, dandole vueltas todavía a las palabras de Kaworu.

"Esta mas cerca de lo que cree, mayor, busque los pergaminos, Seele lo sabía..."

Seele. Nunca se habían podido recuperar los pergaminos del mar muerto luego de que fueron derrotados por Gendo Ikari. Y sin embargo, eran la única pista que tenían para saber que era lo que realmente iba a pasar.

-Yo iré. - se ofreció Kaji.

Misato asintió con la cabeza, luego de lanzarle una mirada de preocupación. Se acercó y le dió un suave beso en los labios.

-No tardes demasiado. El comandante no se fía de ti.

-El comandante no se fía de nadie. Desde que Fuyutsuki se suicidó, busca con mas ansía todavía controlar a Rei y al resto de nosotros.

Misato alzó el gesto serio, lamentando la muerte del subcomandante. Fuyutsuki estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho, ayudando a Ikari a consumar su plan. Tantas vidas perdidas, otras tantas destrozadas...eran demasiadas para la conciencia del pobre anciano, que optó por escoger la única salida que le quedaba.

-Te esperaré con Himeko en casa.

Kaji asintió, antes de salir de allí. Ritsuko formateó el ordenador de forma que la cara de Kaworu Nagisa y sus palabras se borrarán de la gran computadora central de Nerv.

-Venid a nuestra casa hoy. - les dijo a Maya y a Ritsuko. - Veremos que demonios es lo que contienen esos rollos.

Maya y Ritsuko asintieron, mientras Misato veía a todos los Evas en construcción. En menos de una semana, el primer centenar de ellos estarían totalmente operativos y preparados para una invasión a gran escala. Y con el Dummy Sistem, el que tenía el control absoluto era Gendo.

Miró con pesar al Eva 01, rezando para que su piloto no hubiera muerto. Se marchó de allí, justo cuando de pronto un pequeño y fugaz brillo apareció en el ojo del enorme gigante morado y verde. Una pequeña señal de los cambios por venir.

/

Un suave ruido se escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta de la sala. Rei levantó la cabeza lo justo para ver una persona que entraba al recinto.

-Ikari-kun. - musitó ella, sorprendida.

Este llegó a la jaula de Rei, donde estaba la luz mas fuerte.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no, Rei.

Rei afirmó la cabeza.

-Lo sé, Laziel. Pero aun así...eres identico a el.

Shinji se quedó un momento con la mirada en blanco, perdido en si mismo. Al cabo de un segundo, volvió en si mismo. Una amplia sonrisa recorrió su rostro.

-Yo tenía razón.

Rei le miró sin entender nada.

-Tu le haces reaccionar. Siento como se inquieta dentro de mi. Es un sentimiento cálido. - se sorprendió al reconocer, mientras se tocaba el pecho. Luego, miró a Ayanami de nuevo. - ¿Es esto a lo que los humanos llaman amor? Ciertamente es muy agradable.

-¿Amor? - preguntó Rei Ayanami sin entender.

Laziel sonrió.

-Ikari te ama, Ayanami. Puedo sentirlo.

-¿Ikari-kun...me ama? - le preguntó ella, desconcertada e, increiblemente, algo sonrojada. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Ayanami.

-Le gusta. - intervinó Laziel, sonriendo como ella. Ella le miró sin comprender de nuevo, adoptando otra vez su mascara de frialdad. - Le gusta mucho cuando sonries, puedo notarlo. El corazón le va mas rápido.

Ella le miró un segundo perpleja. Luego, sin pensarlo, volvió a sonreir de nuevo, esta vez mas corta, una ligera curvatura en los labios únicamente.

"Me hace feliz que a Ikari-kun le guste mi sonrisa. El...el me ama. ¿Y yo?¿Que es esto que siento yo?"

-¿Que sientes, Rei?

La pregunta la cogió sin respuesta. Sin embargo, su cuerpo actuó por si solo. La jaula se abrió, como si nunca hubiera estado cerrada y ella se colocó en frente de Laziel.

Ella levantó su mano y acarició la cara de Shinji. Este cerró los ojos y dió un suspiro involuntario, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el toque de Rei.

-Ayanami...-susurró Shinji, con su propia voz.

Ella se sorprendió ligeramente por lo que había logrado. De pronto, tuvo la irreflenable necesidad de probar los labios de Shinji. Era un mandato, una orden. Y ella no quería desobedecerla.

Poco a poco, ella acercó su rostro al de Shinji. Sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, rozó sus labios con los suyos, suave, lentamente. Como si quisiera detener el tiempo, ella le agarró la cara con ambas manos, mientras que el abría los ojos.

-Has vuelto, Ikari-kun. - le dijo ella, sonriente.

Shinji no pudo menos que volver a besarla otra vez.

-Te amo, Rei Ayanami.

-Lo sé, Shinji.

El se quedó sorprendido.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas Shinji.

Ella le sonrió todavía mas.

-Te amo, Shinji Ikari.

El se quedó un momento en shock, para luego sonreír mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro y tomaba la mano de Rei.

-Vamonos de aquí, Rei.

Ella le apretó con fuerza la mano, mientras recorrían los oscuros pasillos de Nerv, en busca de la luz del sol.


End file.
